


Lothar's Library Visit

by Tybir



Series: Baby Dragon Khadgar [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Books, Dragon!Khadgar, Fluff, Gen, khadgar is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar attempts to read about baby dragons, while a baby dragon rolls about on his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lothar's Library Visit

Lothar was a smart man, and while reading wasn’t exactly a hobby of his, he didn’t usually find it to be a difficult or frustrating activity. Then again he didn’t usually have an enormous stack of books looming over him, promising far too many hours of reading to be done. He also didn’t usually have a baby dragon rolling about on the page he was trying to read.

Khadgar had become excited when he realised he was in the library. It made sense to Lothar, as the dragon was quite studious in his human form and had often spent time amongst Stormwind’s generous book collection. His dragon form was too little to read, but that didn’t stop him from being interested in the books that Medivh had piled onto the table Lothar was currently sitting at. The little dragon wanted to play with the books, and it was very hard for Lothar to read while the naughty little creature was doing that.

As much as Lothar was tempted to simply let Khadgar play with one of the ancient tomes, he knew that Medivh would be furious if he let the dragon destroy it. And destroy it Khadgar would; the very first thing the dragon had done after seeing the enormous pile of books was throw himself headfirst into the stack, knocking them over onto the table. He had then proceeded to roll on them before tearing around on the table, making it almost impossible for Lothar to get the books back into a somewhat orderly pile.

Khadgar had then tried to eat the books, biting into the thick leather binding and refusing to let go until Lothar held him upside down. This had resulted in much shrieking of course, as Khadgar didn’t particularly like being held upside down, so Lothar then had to cradle him in his arms and shush him until he quieted. Lothar had then foolishly thought that he might get some actual reading done, and had opened the first page of a book describing dragon anatomy.

Excited, Khadgar had wriggled in the commander’s grip and tried repeatedly to grab the book, his claws coming dangerously close to raking the pages. Unable to read with the squirming creature warbling away in his arms, Lothar finally found something to keep him occupied. He placed a stack of blank parchment on the table away from the valuable book and let Khadgar inspect it. The dragon sniffed the pages cautiously before whacking them with his paw. Pleased at the sound this made, he continued to grab at the parchment, rapidly shredding it with his teeth and claws as he chirped and drooled in overexcitement. Khadgar may have been leaving the book alone, but it was very difficult to concentrate on reading with the little creature carrying on and rolling about in the parchment scraps.

After Khadgar had finished shredding the parchment, he finally calmed down and busied himself gathering the pieces up with his paws, making them into a nest of sorts on which to lie on. This gave Lothar the time he needed to skim through the books at his disposal. Reading about dragon anatomy was mildly interesting but probably not that useful since he already knew how Khadgar liked to be held, and the whelp was too small to learn how to fly thankfully. Lothar had no idea what he was going to do when the little dragon was old enough to become airborne.

Reading about diet wasn’t that useful either as Lothar had already learned what he would and would not eat. Tossing the book back onto the pile, Lothar opened the next one which looked to contain a list of dragon spells, something that Khadgar would find useful once he was old enough to cast in his native form. Tucking the book away for later, Lothar turned to look at the little blue creature crawling about on the table. Realising he was being watched, Khadgar paused in his fussing over the parchment and turned to look up at Lothar with an innocent expression, chirping a greeting and cocking his head to the side.

Smiling warmly, Lothar decided to call it a day and gathered Khadgar in his arms so he could carry him back to their quarters. Khadgar burbled softly for the entire walk there, pausing only to wait for Lothar to respond to him. He didn’t seem to care what Lothar said in reply to his chirrups, only that he spoke to him, so the commander indulged his little friend by telling him what spells he was going to learn when he grew older. Khadgar showed no sign of understanding what was being said to him, but he clearly appreciated the attention if the way he rubbed his face against Lothar’s chest was any indication.


End file.
